I Promise
by gillsbluefeather
Summary: A story to which I'm being mean to Fang! Read it! You'll like it! One-shot, maybe more if you reveiw saying you want it to continue.
1. Never will be

I was given the choice to escape and let them try their hand at one-on-one combat to escape, or stay and let them leave freely.

_They can handle themselves, besides, they have Max! They'll be okay! _

I searched the news, listened to reports, read every article.

Then one day, I came to the obvious conclusion.

They're dead.

I never forgave myself, but I never accepted myself.

I haven't flown in five years.

I'm now twenty-three, married and have one child. I am Nick Ride. My wife and child, Brenda and Madelyn, have no idea about my past, they don't even know I have wings.

So I was very startled when I woke up to the doorbell.

"_Dude! You gotta help her! She went unconscious when we were… um… roughhousing! Yeah! Roughhousing!"_ That sounded a lot like an excuse Iggy would use.

_"Fang?"_ My breathing stopped short.

I looked at the five kids better now.

The girl that was hurt looked a lot like Max.

_That's cause it is Max! Fang, she need's you help!_

When I had bought this house, I told myself it was because I like big spaces, but even I couldn't fall for an excuse like that. It was really in case they ever came back.

I had gotten a job, and became big, so I could afford this stuff now.

So I bought a huge house with six rooms.

Now two were occupied, me, my wife, and my daughter.

_How are you gonna tell her? _

_What, Angel? _

_How are you gonna tell her? She was delirious, you know, after you left. She didn't eat or talk for weeks. We had to snatch the Max Ride card from her so we could eat. She was a mess. When she knocked out, and I heard this was your house, I was so happy! I mean, the flock would be together again! And in this HUGE house! Then I read THEIR minds. I just, I just never thought you would actually do something like this Fang! I didn't think of you as Jeb! It just, just hurt us badly. So how are you gonna tell her, you know, that you're married? _

"That's a nice watch on your wrist, Fang!"

"And it's gonna stay on my wrist, Gazzy!"

"Same old Fang," Iggy said.

"But how are you gonna tell her?"

"How's he gonna tell her what?"

"That I'm married."

Of course that's the PERFECT time for Max to wake up.

"YOUR WHAT?!?!?!" She started crying.

"You… You bitch. There's no other explanation, you're just a lying, seething, son of a bitch."

She started walking out the door, when someone grabbed her arm.

"You can't say that about my husband! You don't even know him!"

"Really," Max's voice dangerously low.

"Who was his best friend from birth to about five years ago? Who would fly any distance for him? Who would pry a doctor's hand off, limb from limb, when they wouldn't just go ahead and fix him? Who would fend off hundreds of wolves cause he was bleeding? Do you know? _Cause it sure as hell wasn't you!_"

"No, but it wasn't you either! You just met!"

"Your right. If he were my best friend, and he made a promise, persay, _"I'll never leave you again." _He would keep it. If I were his best friend, I wouldn't be traumatized by one little thing he did. If he were my best friend, he stay with me, even in the most desperate of times. If I were his best friend, we'd fight back to back, and _never_ leave a man behind."

I couldn't look at her after that last one.

"We obviously never were, and never will be, best friends." She sneered.

My daughter walked in and saw the sight.

Too lowly or too fast for anyone other than a mutant to hear she said, "Oh this must be your daughter! Hope she's happy having a father that was a liar!"

And with that, she walked out, the flock close behind her.

_Fang, I love you! _Angel had been sobbing at the scene before her.

_I love you too. _

_Just promise me you know I didn't mean to hurt you when I left. _

_I promise. _

**Hi! You should reveiw telling if I should continue!**

**follow the arrow**

**|**

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|  
\/


	2. Author's note

Hey guys! Go to my story! There's a link close to the bottom of my page.


	3. READ THIS! IMPORTANT!

**Sorry, only author's note, but IMPORTANT author's note:**

**I know! I'm not dead! I've been having **_**MAJOR**_ writer's block with my stories. So, I created a new profile for when I have writer's block with this one. If you've read my stories on that profile you'll find an author's note similar to this one. My other profile is Niggysupporter. So when I'm having writer's block with this one, I'll be writing those stories. And when I'm having writer's block with that one, I'll be writing these stories. Anyways, back to the author's note… School starts tomorrow. I'm going to have A BUNCH of projects this year, cause I'm in the top grade in my school. Plus GT. So I'll update when I can, but they'll probably be long and far apart. It hopefully won't be as long as this whole writer's block has been. But the keyword in that sentence is hopefully, so… Yeah. On a healthier note, go check out my other profile!


End file.
